Conventionally, there exists for example a sharing system wherein (data expressing) owned content is uploaded to a given server and the uploaded content is shared by a plurality of user terminals (see PTL 1, for example).
According to a conventional sharing system, sharing is possible by for example a user terminal selecting given content on the basis of metadata such as the title or genre of the content, and downloading the selected content from a given server.
Herein, metadata is for example generated on the basis of generative information such as electronic program guide (EPG) data corresponding to content obtained from received broadcast waves.